The Jerry Springer Show Inuyasha style
by Nikki-chan 18
Summary: Ch.1 Inuyasha admitas to Kikyo that he is in love with Kagome Ch.2 Miroku wants to break the relationship with Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo. He also tells Sango and tells her he is love with her. Read the other chaps and RR
1. Lover's Secrets

The Jerry Springer Show  
  
1/29/2004  
  
Episode 1  
  
"Lover's Secrets"  
  
By Kagome 17  
  
Here is my first chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as my friends did.  
  
Jerry: Welcome to my show. Today's show is called "Lover's Secrets". Our first guest is Inuyasha. He is here to tell his dead girlfriend his secret. Inuyasha, tell us what your here for.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, Jerry. I came to tell my dead girlfriend, Kikyo that I'm sleeping with another woman.  
  
Jerry: You're still dating Kikyo after she's dead? How can that be?  
  
Inuyasha: Well some old hag stole Kikyo's ashes, kidnapped Kagome and used her soul to bring Kikyo back to life but she was made out of clay. Then Kagome's soul returns to her body and Kikyo falls of a cliff. She comes back again and tried to murder Kagome and tried to take me to hell with her.  
  
Jerry: Ok here's Kikyo.  
  
(Kikyo comes out behide to stage in her village outfit.) (crowd boos)  
  
Kikyo: Shut the f up before I kill you all!  
  
Jerry: Hi, Kikyo. Welcome to the show.  
  
Kikyo: Wazz up, Jerry.  
  
Jerry: Inuyasha, I believe you have something you would like to say to Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo, ever since you died, I've meet some one else and I've been sleeping with her. She freed me from your spell. Also she is way better than you.  
  
Kikyo: What the f, who is this bitch your with now!  
  
Jerry: Lets bring out Kagome.  
  
(Kagome comes out in a black mini skirt with a black tank-top) (Kikyo and Kagome start to fight, ripping each other's tops)  
  
Crowd: (Chanting) Take it off!  
  
(Steve tries to pull the girls apart)  
  
Crowd: (Chanting) Steve  
  
(Steve stops the girls)  
  
Kagome: Sit! Why did you not tell me you're still with Kikyo!  
  
Inuyasha: Ah! What did you that for! I'm leaving her.  
  
Jerry: (mumbling to himself) That was a good one.  
  
Kagome: Oh, sorry, Inuyasha. (She walks to Inuyasha and gives him a kiss then sits down.)(That pist Kikyo off)  
  
Jerry: Hi, Kagome. Welcome to the show.  
  
Inuyasha: (turning red) You already said that three times!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, be nice. Hi, Jerry.  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, there is something I have to tell you.  
  
Inuyasha: (In a grumpy way) What is it.  
  
Kikyo: I'm with Naraku now.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell! He tried to kill Miroku, Sango, Kagome and me by his (offspring) incarnations!  
  
Jerry: Ok, here's Naraku.  
  
(Naraku comes out in his baboon suit) (Crowd boos)  
  
Naraku: Shut the f up, you pathetic humans! You all shall die! Mu hu hu ha ha  
  
(Inuyasha draws the Tetsusaiga)  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, no you won't, you'll be the one who will die!  
  
Crowd: (Chanting) Kill Naraku, Kill him!  
  
Jerry: Hey, no killing anyone on the show, yet!  
  
Naraku: Jerry, your last. Mu hu hu ha ha  
  
(Kaede stands up in the crowd and takes out the rosary beads and meditates to put the rosary beads around Naraku's neck.)  
  
Kaede: Quickly Kikyo, use a word of subjugate.  
  
Kikyo: How am I suppose to know which word um...oh.... um...down!  
  
(Naraku hits the ground)  
  
Naraku: oof! Why you...!  
  
Kagome: Wow, good one, Kaede! I'm glad your here, you too Shippou.  
  
Shippou: ( disguised as a tall red haired, 20 year old boy, trying to hide his tail) I wouldn't miss this for the world.  
  
Naraku: Kikyo is mine, now. Mu hu hu ha ha  
  
Kikyo: I will now take Naraku to hell with me.  
  
Jerry: Ok, we'll be right back after a commercial.  
  
Commercial:  
  
Kaede: Do you have trouble controlling your lover or friend. Well come down to "Kaede's Spells and magic" Just bring your lover or friend. i will give you some rosary beads and an command for you to use or use one of your own. Only $8.95. Hurry while supplies las. Great for mothers to keep her children inline.  
  
(Inuyasha kills Naraku during the commercial)  
  
Jerry: Welcome back to the show (Jerry did his final thought)  
  
Chapter 2 is on its way. 


	2. The Break up gettogether

The Jerry Springer Show  
  
1/29/2004  
  
Episode 2  
  
"The break up get-together"  
  
By Sango 16  
  
Jerry: Hello lady's and Genes, and welcome to the show. Today we have on the show Miroku, Hello Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Hi, Jerry.  
  
Jerry: Miroku would you like to tell the audience why you are here.  
  
Miroku: Well, Jerry. I'm here to tell Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome that it's over. And to tell Sango that I'm in love with her.  
  
Jerry: Ok let's bring out Kikyo.  
  
(Kikyo comes out, crowd boos)  
  
Jerry: Hi, Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo: Hello, Jerry. And for all you mother fer's out there, your all gonna die!  
  
(Kikyo walks to Miroku and sits down)  
  
Jerry: Kikyo, would you please tell us your relationship with Miroku.  
  
Kikyo: Well, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and I spend our free time having a foursome.  
  
Jerry: Really! Well let's bring out Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha and Kagome come out)  
  
Jerry: Hello Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Hi.  
  
Kagome: Hello.  
  
Jerry: Kagome are you...  
  
Inuyasha: Would you people stop yakkin and tell me what the hell is going on!  
  
Miroku: Sigh Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome. I have come to tell you that it's over between us!  
  
Kagome: No more 4 some! Cries  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell! I was never in so called "foursome"!  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, you know good and well we were doing that!  
  
Miroku: Well no matter, I'm calling it off! Ever since I tried to give her mouth to mouth at the water god's temple and she slapped me leaving a embarrassing mark. I've fallen in love with her.  
  
Kagome: Who are you talking about.  
  
Inuyasha: Well it is obvious he's talking about that old hag, Kaede!  
  
Miroku: umm Inuyasha, shut the HELL UP!!!!! I'm talking about...(gets cut off by Kagome)  
  
Kagome: Your talking about Sango!  
  
Miroku: Thanks for telling the whole world.  
  
Kagome: Your welcome.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell is going on?  
  
Kagome: Yes Please Miroku do tell.  
  
Kikyo: Did you bring us here to tell us your going to destroy Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: No wait just a damn minute her, if anyone dies its gonna to be you, (pointing at Kikyo) you back stabbing bitch!  
  
(Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo start to argue) (Miroku sighs)  
  
Jerry: Hey, now. I have been very languet but this is my show if you don't settle down, I'll have to ask you to leave. Now apologize to each other and Miroku.  
  
Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha: Sorry (Yeah right!) Kikyo: Sorry  
  
Jerry: Now lets bring out Sango. Sango please come out here.  
  
(Sango comes out onto the stage, crowd cheers, but she is crying.)  
  
Jerry: Welcome to the show, Sango. Why so glum?  
  
Sango: Hi, Jerry.  
  
Miroku: Hi, Sango, what's wrong?  
  
Sango: I'm crying because I don't know why I'm here.  
  
(Miroku takes her hand in his)  
  
Sango: But I don't understand.  
  
(Miroku wipes the tears away from her cheeks)  
  
Jerry: Go ahead Miroku tell her.  
  
Miroku: Sango  
  
Sango: Yes  
  
Miroku: Sango, I have been having a foursome with Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha!  
  
Sango: What! You brought me here to tell me that!  
  
WAK!! (Sango slaps Miroku)  
  
Miroku: I deserved that!  
  
Jerry: Oh, that had to hurt.  
  
Miroku: Sango, I wasn't finished!  
  
Sango: Well out with it then!  
  
Jerry: Hurry, we are running out of time!  
  
Miroku: Sango I'm I'm  
  
Sango: Yes, yes out with it  
  
Miroku: Sango, I'm in love with you. Sango: Well, I don't know what to say.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha are you crying?  
  
Inuyasha: No! I just got a little something in my eye.  
  
Jerry: Well folks that's it for now.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Update: Sango and Miroku are dating now. Kikyo is in hell. And as for Inuyasha and Kagome, they are engaged. They will marry in February. 


	3. Will you marry me?

The Jerry Springer Show  
  
Episode 3  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
By Kagome 17  
  
Jerry: Today on the show we have Miroku and his pet male cat demon, Rhylee. Hi Miroku.  
  
Miroku: (wearing a tux) Hi Jerry.  
  
Jerry: Will you tell us why you are here again?  
  
Miroku: Well, Jerry. I came to propose to Sango. We have been dating for a while and I think we should get married.  
  
Jerry: Ok, here's Sango  
  
(Sang comes out wearing her village cloths with her pet female cat demon, Kilila)  
  
Jerry: Welcome to the show Sango.  
  
Sango: Hi, Jerry. Can someone tell me why I'm here? Miroku, what are you doing here?  
  
Miroku: I came to ask you something.  
  
Sango: Don't ask me if I will bare your child again.  
  
Miroku: No, It's something else.  
  
(Miroku gets out of his chair and gets on his hands an' knees) (He pulls out a little black box out of his pocket and opens it) (Sango gasps)  
  
Miroku: Sango, I know we have been dating for a while. Um...(clears his throat) will you be my wife?  
  
Sango: (almost speechless) Miroku, I ... yes... yes, Miroku I will marry you?  
  
(Crowd starts cheering)  
  
Jerry: Our next guest is Sesshoumaru. (Sesshoumaru comes out dressed in his kimono with both arms) (He sits down)  
  
Jerry: Hi, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hi, Jer...(Jaken runs in and interrupts his master.)  
  
Jaken: Me lord, shouldn't have left me behind!  
  
Sesshoumaru: (in a angry voice) Jaken, go back and baby-sit Rin!  
  
Jaken: yes, me lord, I'm sorry. (Running backstage)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Coward. Sorry, Jerry.  
  
Jerry: Tell us why you are here today.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm here to propose to my girlfriend, Mitzie. We have been dating for 2 centuries.  
  
Jerry: Wow, that's a long time.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm a demon not a human.  
  
Jerry: We will be right back.  
  
(Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede and Shippou (disguised as a tall red haired 20 year old boy) sitting in the crowd talking to each other about Sesshoumaru.)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, I didn't know your brother has a soft side, but less than you.  
  
Inuyasha: He had a woman when I was little. Then he lost her cause he had to raise me. After that he left me in the woods so I could grow up strong. Every time I think about my past, I get pist. I was so lonely. I didn't trust anyone cause they all tried to kill me.  
  
Kagome: Sorry to hear about your past. I'm just glad you're not lonely anymore. I hate Hojo and (smiling and paused for a min.) I love you.  
  
Shippou: That's the first time I heard you say that, Kagome. I love you too. (Giggling)  
  
Kaede: (smiling) I'm glad ye got over ye differences.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up.  
  
Back to the Show...  
  
Jerry: Welcome back to the show. Here's Mitzie.  
  
(Mitzie comes out in an aqua blue t-shirt say "Princess" and tight black jeans with hear blue hair down to her waist)  
  
Jerry: Hi, Mitzie, welcome to the show.  
  
Mitzie: Hi, Jerry. I'm glad to be here with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Jerry: Could you tell us what your relationship with Sesshoumaru is?  
  
Mitzie: Serially, we have been dating for 2 centuries.  
  
Jerry: Where and how you two meet.  
  
Mitzie: Well, we meet on The Northern Lands. That's where he rules. I was alone and was looking for some food. He startled me and I told him I was abandoned and he took me in to take care of me. Ten I left him cause I told him ether choose to stay with me or raise his little brother, Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard his name)  
  
Inuyasha: (in his mind, angrily) Great, she's talking about me.  
  
Jerry: Sesshoumaru, I believe you have something you line to tell err... ask, Mitzie.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, I do (He gets out of his chair, still having his tail on his shoulder, he bens down in front of Mitzie) Mitzie, I... um (clears his throat) Will you marry me?  
  
Inuyasha: (Surprised) Feh, I thought he wouldn't have the damn guts to do it.  
  
Kagome: (Surprised again) This is going too far to be true. Sango would love to see this picture. (She takes a picture and hides her camera quickly)  
  
Mitzie: Oh, Sesshoumaru. I thought you'd never ask. By the way the answer is yes.  
  
Jerry: Well that's all for now. See you next time.  
  
Update: Miroku and Sango got married a month later. Kilila had a little of 9 kittens. And as for Sesshoumaru and Mitzie, they had a litter of 3 pups. 


	4. I'm comming back, Will you forgive me

The Jerry Springer Show  
  
Episode 4  
  
"I'm coming back, will you forgive me?"  
  
By Kagome 17  
  
I think Shippou and Sen are too young for this stuff.  
  
Jerry: Welcome to the show. Today on the show we have Sen. Sen is here to ask her ex-lover, Shippou if he will forgive her.  
  
(Poll dancer dances on her poll in a purple bikini)  
  
(Sen comes out, disguised as a tall 20-year-old girl, wearing a black leather tube top and black mini skirt, and far too much make-up. Cropped, bleach blond hair and her tail is the same but she can hide it. (Her powers are stronger than Shippou's) (She looks like a mini-whore in her true form, 2'5")  
  
Crowd: (chanting 2 or 3 times) Take it off!!  
  
(Sen takes her top off and dances on the poll) (Sen sits down)  
  
Jerry: Sen, tell us what happened between you and Shippou.  
  
Sen: Well, Shippou and I were dating for 2 months. Then he found out that I was crazy for Inuyasha and would take Miroku up on his offer, if he asked. I'm also having Hojo's baby.  
  
Jerry: (to himself) Damn, she sounds like a whore to me.  
  
Jerry: Ok, here's Shippou.  
  
(Shippou comes out disguised as a tall 20-year-old boy with red hair, finally managed to hide his tail.)  
  
Jerry: Welcome, Shippou.  
  
Shippou: Hello, Jerry. Who is this girl (His eyes staring at her chest) I've never seen such a beautiful woman in my life.  
  
(He sits down beside Sen anyway) (She whispers in his ear)  
  
Sen: Shippou, Its me, Sen, your ex-lover. I'm disguised as a 20 year old.  
  
Shippou: Oh, now I know. I didn't recognize you. It's been a long time. How have you been?  
  
Sen: It's been hard for me to get through life. So, what have you been up to lately?  
  
Shippou: The usual with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kilila, Myoga, and Miroku.  
  
Jerry: Go ahead, Sen tell err... ask Shippou.  
  
Sen: Sigh Shippou.  
  
Shippou: Yes, What is it, Sen.  
  
Sen: Will you... Will you forgive me for what I have done in the past? And take me back?  
  
Shippou: I will, under one condition. Promise me you'll never do that again.  
  
Sen: I promise I will never do what I have done in the past again. But what do you want me to do with Hojo's baby?  
  
Shippou: Ether you put it up for adoption, I adopt it, or let Hojo have custody of the child, after all the child is his.  
  
Sen: I will talk to Hojo about it when we get back home.  
  
(Sen and Shippou kiss)  
  
Crowd: aaawww  
  
Jerry: Well that's it for now. See you next time.  
  
Update: The child was born on February 4, 2004. Sen and Shippou adopted the child and got married on February 14, 2004.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter 5 coming soon. If you have any suggestions on Ch. 4, I will add them. 


	5. You mad me straight

The Jerry Springer Show Episode 5  
  
"You made me straight" By Kagome 17  
  
Jerry: Welcome to the show. Today on the show we have Koga. Koga is here to tell Kagome that before he meet her, he was gay.  
  
(Koga comes out, staring at the poll dancer and grins) (he sits down)  
  
Jerry: Welcome, Koga. Koga: Hu... oh, Hi Jerry. Jerry: Koga, would you please tell us why you are here. Koga: Well, I'm here to tell Kagome that before I meet her I was a lonely leader of the wolf-demon tribe. And I was gay. Jerry: Ok here's Kagome  
  
(Kagome comes out in her school uniform)  
  
Jerry: Welcome to the show. I believe you've been on the show 3 times already.  
  
Kagome: (giggling) Yep.  
  
Jerry: Kagome, tell us how you and Koga meet.  
  
Kagome: Well, I was with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilila and Shippo when Koga kidnapped me and Shippo. He wanted me to be his woman. We were in a battle between the "Birds of Paradise" and the "Wolf-demon tribe".  
  
Jerry: Koga, go ahead and tell Kagome.  
  
(Koga takes Kagome's hands in his own.)  
  
Koga: Kagome, before I meet you, I was a lonely leader of the wolf-demon tribe. And I was gay, but when I meet you I wasn't lonely any more. You're the perfect woman for me. Will you marry me?  
  
Kagome: (angrily) Koga, I told you, I'm not your woman! Inuyasha and I are engaged!  
  
Koga: What, your engaged to that mutt-face half dog!  
  
Kagome: (angrily) His name is not mutt-face half dog, its Inuyasha! In-u-ya- sh-a  
  
Jerry: Ok, here's Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha comes out with the Testsusaiga.)  
  
Inuyasha: Koga, don't you dare touch my Kagome.  
  
Koga: You're Kagome! I thought... (He gets cut off by Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: Shut your trap, you mangy wolf!  
  
(Inuyasha and Koga start fighting) (Kagome stops them) (They all sit down)  
  
Kagome: Koga, you need to leave Inuyasha and me alone. I wish I've never meet you!  
  
Koga: But...but Kagome.  
  
Kagome: (angrily) Forget it, Koga! If you ever come near me, I will not hastate to shot you with my sacred arrows! You just want to use me so I can find some jewel shards for you!  
  
Inuyasha: That's the first time I heard you bch him out.  
  
Kagome: Well, It might get worse!  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean, kill him?  
  
Kagome: Yep, that might happen. (Grinning)  
  
Inuyasha: (nervously) I don't like that look on your face.  
  
Jerry: So, Kagome, you and Inuyasha are engaged now?  
  
Kagome: Yep, that's right.  
  
Jerry: Well, Koga looks like your goanna have a shity life.  
  
Kagome: Koga, your better off in hell with Kikyo!  
  
(Kikyo comes out of hell and grabs Koga, then returns to hell)  
  
Jerry: What the... What the hell just happened?  
  
Kagome: (leaning over to the left and pointing to the ground) um... Kikyo just came out of hell and grabbed Koga. (Giggling)  
  
Jerry: Ok that's it for now.  
  
I know this one sucked, I'm running out of ideas. If you have any ideas please post on review. Chapter 6 coming soon! 


	6. My Sluty Frends My Cheating Boy Friend a...

The Jerry Springer Show- Episode 6 My sluty friend, my cheating boyfriend, and my shameful brother!  
  
By Sango 16  
  
Jerry: Hello ladies genes. Welcome to the show. Today are beautiful friend Sango is with us. Sango come on out.  
  
(Sango comes out from behind the curtain)  
  
Sango: Hello Jerry.  
  
Jerry: hello Sango. Now Sango would you please tell the audience why you're here.  
  
Sango: Well you see Jerry I have these two best friends and you see they so stabbed me in the back! They are sluty little mini-whores!  
  
Jerry: Well ok then lets bring them out. Sen, Xion would you please come out.  
  
(Sen Xion come out)  
  
Crowed: Boooo  
  
Xion: Oh shut the f up!  
  
Sen: Don't make me call mama clay bitch from hell!  
  
(Sen and Xion sit down)  
  
Jerry: Hi girls!  
  
Sen: Yo! Xion: Hey Hun!  
  
Jerry: Sen, Xion do you have any idea why you're here?  
  
Sen: No Fken clue! Xion: Because, you want us!  
  
(Jerry looks puzzled)  
  
Sen: We're 10 bucks a pop Hun!  
  
Sango: See Jerry you see  
  
Jerry: (wipes the drool off his face) Yeah! Tell them why they are really here. Sango: Ok! Girls I love you two very dearly. You're my best friends, but....  
  
Sen: But what!  
  
Sango: YOU CAN GO TO HELL!  
  
Jerry: And why is that!  
  
Sango: Cause Sen isn't pregnant with Hojo's baby, she lied! That's Miroku's baby! Sen: Well I'm glad you finally noticed! Miroku loves me now, bitch! So take a hike, hit the road!  
  
Jerry: lets bring out Miroku.  
  
(Miroku comes out, crowed gets silent)  
  
Jerry: Hello again Miroku!  
  
Miroku: Hello Jerry, Sango, Xion, Sin!  
  
(Miroku reaches down and squeezes Sen's breast)  
  
Sango: Miroku how could you! I hate you! I thought you loved me and we were married!  
  
Miroku: Love is for losers, now that kinda love me Sen got that's for the winners.  
  
(Sango starts to cry)  
  
Jerry: Ok Sango what's the problem with Xion?  
  
Sango: She's a sluty whore!  
  
Jerry: Besides that!  
  
Sango: Ok she is 21 years old she's screwing Kohaku!  
  
Jerry: ok lets bring out Kohaku.  
  
(Kohaku comes out, crowd goes wild)  
  
Jerry: Hello Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku: Yo! Jer what's up?  
  
Jerry: Kohaku your sister tells me your screwing Xion!  
  
Kohaku: Yea so what! Who cares! Is she jealous or something? Sorry sis I'm not like that I don't do family!  
  
Sango: Why I otta!  
  
(Inuyasha storms in)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey why wasn't I invited?  
  
Jerry: I don't know but go ahead take a seat.  
  
Inuyasha: hold on! Kagome!  
  
(Kagome runs in)  
  
Kagome: yes!  
  
Inuyasha: Take a seat sweetness.  
  
(Inuyasha sits down, Kagome sits beside him)  
  
Jerry: ok now Kohaku, Miroku what do you boys have to say for yourselves?  
  
(Miroku Kohaku look at Kagome)  
  
Miroku Kohaku: Wahoo can we hit that!  
  
(Kagome blushes)  
  
Inuyasha: What! Wait a damn minute, over my dead body! Your not gonna touch her!  
  
Kagome: oh Inuyasha (she yells) SIT!  
  
(Inuyasha falls to the ground.)  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is Kohaku's fault! We should have taken that damn jewel shard out!  
  
Jerry: Well were out of time good bye!  
  
UPDATE: Sango is now hangin out with Inuyasha Kagome. Miroku Sen are parents except the baby is black! Kohaku Xion have split up. Xion said Kohaku wasn't good enough.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this one. Again I didn't write this one I'm giving my friend Sango16 all the credit! Chapter 7 coming soon. 


	7. The Dreaded Sex Secret!

The Jerry Springer Show Episode 7  
  
"The Dreaded Sex Secret!" By Kagome17  
  
Jerry: Welcome back for our 7th Episode. Now we have some familiar faces today! Let's bring out our first guest. Sesshomaru please come out.  
  
(Sesshomaru come out behind the curtain) (He sits down) (Jaken comes out running)  
  
Jaken: M' lord how could you leave your humble servant behind for the 3rd time!  
  
Sesshomaru: (in a coldly way) Jaken, for the 2nd time go and baby-sit Rin!  
  
Jaken:(nervously) Yes, M' lord.  
  
Sesshomaru: Some day I will kill him but right now I need him to baby-sit Rin.  
  
Jerry: Who is Rin again?  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin is a girl I revived after she was killed by the wolf-demon tribe.  
  
Jerry: Oh, now why are you here?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm here to tell my wife, Mitzie, Naraku's niece, that I'm seeing another woman.  
  
Crowd: oohh!  
  
Jerry: Well, let's bring out Mitzie.  
  
(Mitzie comes out in a aqua blue tank top tight black jeans with her blue hair down to her waist)  
  
Jerry: Welcome to the show, Mitzie.  
  
Mitzie: Hello, Jerry. Can someone tell me why I'm here again! Sesshomaru, don't tell me your cheating on me!  
  
Jerry: Go ahead Sesshomaru tell Mitzie.  
  
Sesshomaru: Mitzie, Sight I'm seeing another woman.  
  
Mitzie: What, who the Fuck is this bitch! Is it your brother's winch!  
  
Sesshomaru: No! I have no desire for humans after my father died for marring a human! And the result was my half-youki brother, Inuyasha!  
  
Jerry: Well lets bring out Xion. (Let's just call her Xion2)  
  
(Xion comes out) (Xion is a straight woman with high admiration turned Goth. She has long black hair to her waist and gold eyes. She has a small crescent moon on her forehead. She carries a bow with her. She wears a black halter top and tight black pant. She also has black shoes, diamond pentagram earrings, black gloves, and a pentagram necklace)  
  
(The crowd goes wild and chanting "Take it off!) (She takes her top off and dances on the poll)  
  
Jerry: Welcome Xion.  
  
Xion2: Hey Baby! (She sits down)  
  
Mitzie: I...I can't believe your cheating on me with that slut!  
  
Sesshomaru: Whatever wench!  
  
Jerry: Mitzie are you and Sesshomaru having marriage problems?  
  
Mitzie: sight Yes  
  
Jerry: Why, what happened?  
  
Mitzie: Well, it started a couple of weeks ago. Sesshomaru told me he was going to work and he'd be late. Then later on in the week I would find lipstick on shirts!  
  
Crowd: oohh!  
  
Mitzie: Then I found lipstick on his pants! I started thinking he was cheating on me.  
  
Jerry: oohh! Sesshomaru your busted!  
  
Xion2: Whatever winch, Sesshomaru loves me now!  
  
Mitzie: (gasp) How dare you call me a winch! Sesshomaru, I want a divorcee, but I'm keeping Rin and the other kids!  
  
Sesshomaru: No! I was the one who saved her, I should keep her!  
  
Mitzie: No! She needs a mother figure.  
  
Sesshomaru: No! You fucking winch, she needs a father figure and I had her first!  
  
Jerry: (yelling) Quiet, you two! Now let's bring out Rin Jaken and we will ask them who she should stay with. Rin Jaken come on out.  
  
(Jaken comes out dragged by Rin)  
  
Jaken: No! I don't want to be on stage in front of these humans!  
  
Rin: (angrily) Lord Jaken, you must come or Lord Sesshomaru will have your head!  
  
Jaken: (gasping sadly) Ok; only to keep my ass alive.  
  
Jerry: Welcome Rin Jaken  
  
Rin: (cheerfully) Hello Jaken: (sadly) hi  
  
(Rin Jaken sit down beside Sesshomaru.)  
  
Jerry: Rin, everyone would like to know who you rather stay with.  
  
Rin: Why?  
  
Jerry: Lord Sesshomaru Mitzie are getting a divorcee.  
  
Jaken: (cheerfully) All right!  
  
Rin: (angry crying) Shut up you fucking stinkin' toad!  
  
Jaken: Hey!  
  
Rin: I rather go with Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
Jaken: I rather you go with Mitzie, you brat!  
  
Sesshomaru: (coldly) Shut up Jaken, if you miss treat her again, I will slice your head off!  
  
Jaken: Ah! (Getting on the floor and bowing over over in front of Sesshomaru) Please forgive me, M' lord, I don't want to die!  
  
Sesshomaru: Good!  
  
Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, may I beat the shit out of Jaken?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, child you may.  
  
Jaken: Oh, no not this again, I'm tired of being tortured by Rin!  
  
(Rin starts to beat the shit out of Jaken)  
  
Rin: Take that you fuckin' stinkin' toad! (Jaken laying on the floor knocked out)  
  
Jerry: Ok, Rin I think that's enough. All right that's it for today.  
  
Update: Sesshomaru Mitzie divorced Sesshomaru is now with Xion2 has Rin. Jaken still gets the shit beat out of him from Rin. 


	8. Honey, I need to tell you something

The Jerry Springer Show Episode 8  
  
"Honey, I need to tell you something"  
  
Jerry: Hello Ladies and Gens, welcome to the show. Today we have Kagome for the 5th time. Kagome come on out.  
  
(Kagome comes out in here school uniform)  
  
Jerry: welcome to the show, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Hi Jerry.  
  
Jerry: Please tell us why you're here.  
  
Kagome: Well I'm going to tell my husband, Inuyasha that I'm pregnant.  
  
Jerry: So, is it his or someone else's?  
  
Kagome: Its Inuyasha's  
  
Jerry: So, you're a human he's a half human and half dog-demon.  
  
Kagome: Yes, but when there's a new moon he changes to a human and I don't like his true form when his sword broke. I was terrified  
  
Jerry: Ok, here's Inuyasha.  
  
(Inuyasha comes out in his youki form)  
  
Kagome: Oh shit, who pist him off?! (She yells) SIT!  
  
(Inuyasha hits the floor.)  
  
Inuyasha: Ah! What was that for!  
  
Kagome: Sorry, but you were in your youki form.  
  
Inuyasha: Ah, damn it, my demon blood is getting stronger! This would have never happened if Goshinki never broke my sword!  
  
Kagome: Shut it and sit down.  
  
(They sit down)  
  
Jerry: Go ahead and tell him, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Sight Inuyasha, I'm ... I'm Pregnant!  
  
Inuyasha: What! Don't tell me it's that perverted monk's!  
  
Kagome: No!  
  
Inuyasha: Is it Koga's?!  
  
Kagome: No! Will you listen to me for more than a second!  
  
Inuyasha: Is it Shippo's?!  
  
Kagome: Again no! It's yours.  
  
Inuyasha: hu, I'm...I'm a father! (He jumps up out of his chair) Oh, hell ya! In your face monk!  
  
(Miroku stands up in the crowd)  
  
Miroku: Hey, I did it before you did! Sango and I had a child and now Sen and I have one, but it's (sadly) black.'  
  
Inuyasha: Ha! So, actually, you don't have a child from Sen! You damn fool!  
  
Miroku: At least I had one with Sango!  
  
Jerry: OK! Quiet you two! (They both sit back down in their chairs.)  
  
Jerry: So, Kagome, How far are you?  
  
Kagome: Two weeks.  
  
Jerry: You have a long time to go.  
  
Kagome: Yep, my family still doesn't know.  
  
Jerry: OK, let's bring out your mother, brother, and gramps.  
  
(Kagome's mother, brother, and gramps come out)  
  
Jerry: Welcome to the show.  
  
Mother: Hi, why am I here?  
  
Sota: Hi. Hey, I'm too young to watch or be on this show.  
  
Gramps: Hi, wow, this show is full of history.  
  
Sota: Gramps, will you shut up about history!  
  
Jerry: Now, I believe Kagome has to tell you all something.  
  
(Mother, Sota, and Gramps all gasp.)  
  
Kagome: Mom, Sota, Gramps, sigh I'm pregnant.  
  
(Mother, Sota, and Gramps gasp and faint.)  
  
(Kagome gets up and wakes them.)  
  
Mother: Whose is it?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha's, of course.  
  
Mother: So, you're having a child who's ¼ dog-demon?  
  
Kagome: Yep.  
  
Sota: If it's a boy, are you going to name it after me?  
  
Kagome: No, I'm going to name him Inuyasha, but for short, I'm going to call him Yasha. If it's a girl, I'm going to name her Sango.  
  
Jerry: Well, that's it for today.  
  
UPDATE: The child was born and now 3 weeks old. He looks just like Inuyasha, ear, eyes hair. His name is Inuyasha but for short Yasha. He's 1/3 dog-demon. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their child live in Kagome's era. Kagome, Inuyasha Yasha can return to the past anytime just like they always did.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this one as much as my friends did. Please RR 


End file.
